14 Days of Fun
by bubblegum-kissez
Summary: Just read the title! Well it seems like Sakura is SO in love with Syao but she wants him to love her back! Tomoyo concocks a plan and for TWO weeks she will tell Sakura what she has to do to him everyday, which also might include..um..unappropriate things
1. Default Chapter

Enjoy plz! Reaaad on…………

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Do I LOOK like I have enough money to own CCS!? Swuing me is pointless…

"----------" - People talking

'_People's thoughts_' - People's Thoughts

A/N: ---------- - My words

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** 14 Days of Fun- Chapter 1: Day-0 **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

I stared intensely into the clear waters of the beautiful and sparkling lake, the darkness surrounding me like a huge shadow, yet they were convated by the ever-bright moon shining down on me. I could see my reflection clearly and bended over, my long auburn curls falling down my shoulders, just inches away from the glassy waters.

Behind me, I heard the rustling of leaves and a twig cracked, disturbing the peaceful silence. I turned my head around sharply and stood up, looking into the green and golden forest that surrounded the lake and stared at the figure coming closer to me. I immediately took a slight step back, wondering confused who it could be.

The figure immerged slowly from the shadows and I could kind of make out it was a human, by his broad shoulders and chest. He took a few more steps and stood staring down at me with a quiet but mysterious smile. I could see that he had messy chocolate brown hair with fiery amber eyes…I was so mesmerized by those amber orbs that I didn't even realize he had pulled me closed to him, holding my waist gently. I shivered slightly as his hand brushed against my bare, pale, skin.

"Oh Sakura…" he said in a soft but sexy tone, and he leaned even slower to me, squishing my body close to his and I fluttered my eyelids shut. The next thing that I knew, his lips were pressed against mine and slowly touched his hand on my face and fireworks exploded inside me as we kissed in the moonlight…………

---------------

Yeah right. Like hell that would happen between Syaoran and me. I sighed in despair as my thoughts of my daydream ended, and Mrs. Sumire yelling her head off telling me to pay attention.

"Sakura!!! Just _how_ many times have I told you…" Mrs. Sumire said again. Blah blah blah blah…that was ALL I was hearing coming out of my stupid math teacher. I looked at my best friend, Tomoyo, and rolled my eyes in exasperation. **Everyone** was doing their own thing, throwing paper air planes immaturely, fooling around, you get the point. Really…just WHEN is math class going to end!?

---------------

The school bell rang loudly—school was over FINALLY! As I trudged out the door, I realized Tomoyo wasn't beside me! I quickly ran inside the half-deserted hallway to find…GASP…Tomoyo was talking to Eriol, and Syaoran…Syaoran was RIGHT BESIDE her!!! I quickly brushed my hair out of my face and fixed my skirt and untucked blouse (yes, we do have to wear uniforms here).

I took a deep breath and walked over casually to Tomoyo.

"Hey To-mo-yo! Where were you?" I pouted slightly. "You could've at least waited for me…" I couldn't help but steal a look at Syaoran, who was staring at me. My stomach nearly flipped over and I quickly looked back at Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled at me apologetically. "Sorry Saku! I was talking to Eriol so…" Her expression changed dramatically and now she was hugging me and screaming "KAWAIIII!!!!! YOU'RE SO CUUTE WHEN YOU POUT!!!!". I sighed as my best friend nearly choked me to death and Syaoran was looking at me with an amused smile, while Eriol had on a worried expression looking at Tomoyo. I couldn't help but crack a grin at this situation, it was just too funny.

"Tomoyo…you still didn't tell me why you were with Eriol!" I said, suddenly remembering just why on EARTH did Tomoyo 'leave' me. Haha! Tomoyo immediately glanced penetratingly at Eriol, who sweat dropped. "Uh…" he started. "Because she needed help on her extra English lesson so the teacher told me to tutor her." He ended, sounding confident using a matter-of-fact tone.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight." Was all I said to him. "Come on Tomoyo, stop hugging me! Today is when I go to your house after school which is NOW, so let's get going! Bye Eriol, bye Syaoran!" I said cheerfully as I literally had to _drag_ Tomoyo out. "See ya." I heard both Eriol and Syaoran call out from behind me. '_Syaoran…sigh was as hot as always………………SAKURA! Stop it stop it you crazy girl in love!_' I thought as I shook his image out of my mind, and concentrated on Tomoyo.

"Sakura! Why did you want to go?" Tomoyo asked me questioningly. "Ohhh…it's about Syao---" but I quick interrupted. "Cupcake! Use the fake name or else someone might hear you!" I exclaimed inverently.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes are me. "Sakura, no one would hear us! I mean I can just say: SYA---" I quickly covered her mouth with my hand to prevent her from screaming the name 'Syaoran'.

"Tomoyo!!! We are going home now, so come one!" I said in an annoyed tone, as I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of school property, and on to the sidewalk.

Tomoyo instantaneously burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You should've seen the look on your face!" I glared at her, giving her a look that clearly stated: Shut.Up. "Oh come on, Saku! He's never going to notice you if you don't take action. Let's……" suddenly, Tomoyo grinned with glee. "I've got a great idea!" She smiled slyly at me. Uh-oh…that Look meant…that she just thought of smoothing evil and she'll most likely FORCE ME to do it!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!

I sighed. "Yes yes! What is it?"

"We-ell…" she started. "I _know_ how much you just looooove Syaoran, but he doesn't really even notice you!" At this I muttered a sarcastic "Thanks Tomoyo that was helpful". Tomoyo continued, "So…let's just DO something okay? I'll write down first what you have to do and for every single day for TWO weeks! So basically I'll make up something everyday and YOU have to do it! Well, of course, it will be related to…" She wriggled her eyebrows at me. "Syaoran!"

I looked at her, horrified that my best friend would have thought of something this evil.

"Whaat???" I exclaimed. "No way! I'll be sooo embarrassed!" Suddenly, Tomoyo's face changed from her happy to a cold face. "Fine. Then he'll never notice you and then don't blame me when he likes someone else then. You do realize he's one of the hottest guys in school?"

"Okay, okay! Sheeshers…" I sighed defeatedly.

Tomoyo smiled widely. "YEAA! I'll give you the note tomorrow, telling you what you have to do. Come on, let's hurry to my house and I'll even bake a cake for you!"

With that, she skipped off, leaving me thinking: "Just _what_ have I got myself into?!?!?"

---------------

I groggily walked toward my locker the next morning, and yawned as I fumbled open my lock. Suddenly, that scary friend of mine YES TOMOYO popped her head right in front of me, startling me to my senses. She said nothing but rather dropped a neatly folded note in my hand, and victoriously walked off.

I yawned again and rubbed my eyes, then carefully opened the note………

My mouth literally dropped to the FLOOR when I read the note! I was at this instant awake and looked utterly horrified and disgusted with Tomoyo's note.

"Tomoyo!!!" I screamed, my voice echoing through the hallway, with heads turning to see who exactly was shouting.

"Yesss?" Tomoyo turned around, smiling.

I stormed towards her and said fervently, "There is NO way I'm goina do this!"

"YES way! Okay now hurry to your class, and I'm **sure** you can't wait 'till after school, right?" she winked at me, and then started walking towards her first class.

Haha…yeah right…I just coooounldn't wait until after school. Man, I swear that this is going to be the most. disgusting. thing. I had EVER had to do……………

**My Ramblings:** Chp 1 dun!! Hopefully yall will like it!!!! Plz review plzplz thnxxxx dis iz my THRID ccs fic---o wait fourth cuz I didn't type up my other one yet, and the other threee I completely erased it! LOL Ja ne…..

Lil Angel Rini **>. **

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-


	2. Chapter 2: Day1

Enjoy plz! Reaaad on…………

* * *

**Disclaimer: **:grabs Syaoran plushie protectively, but when realize it belongs to CLAMP, sighs desperately and tosses it away, trying to find MY Syao:

**14 Days of Fun- Chapter 2: Day-1**

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-

RIIIINNGGGGG

Uh-huh. There goes that EVER sooo wonderful bell! Wow schools ended and eeeverryone is jolly happy to go home! Yay!

…………………………………………right.

I sighed again for the millionth time, walking slower every single step I took and…sighed again.

"SAKURAA!" yelled Tomoyo in an annoyed manner. "STOP that sighing and face your fears!" she put her hands on her hips and glared down at meis it just me, or did I just see thunder bolts behind her, and why did she suddenly grow taller and suddenly added a shade of dark eye shadow and mascara?

"Um…Tomoyo? WHAT fears?" I screamed at her suddenly, almost making her jump out of her skin. "Oh you mean that I just have to GO UP TO A BOY AND" at this, she did MY infamous move: covered my mouth and dragged me out the door.

I glared at my best friend, who was looking annoyed, but then abruptly smiled at me. "Well we agreed to this already so I don't think this argument is necessary. Good luck BEST FRIEND." And then she murmured under her breath, "and let's just hope you don't die of embarrassment HoHoHoHo!" She turned around and quickly ran away, yelling "Do it or you diee! HAHAHAHA!"

Um…okay………that just proves my best friend is the most normal person in the whole wide world, doesn't it? I pushed that matter aside and focused on my current situation. There are 3 things I know, or I was tOlD: one, everyday after school, mission-target-boy-and-main-suspect…hey! Wut suspect? Oh blame Tomoyo for making me remember that ridiculous name. Continuing on, he always takes the path BEHIND the school, then leading on the the park, etc. Two, on Tuesdays, he would walk home by himself, without giggling girls or his 'buddies', because they are all busy. THREE, hm…I forgot………I shrugged to myself. I'll just haveta consult Tomoyo later, I guess. But WHEW I can't believe I memorized Reason One and Reason Two!

I glance down at him wrist watch: 4:30. Wow I guess I spent I LOT of time thinking…I looked up at the school roofTomoyo was staring straight at me with fiery red…eyes? Heh heh oopsies guess I better hurry eh!

Then…I saw Syaoran walk out of the building, slamming the doors soundlessly, and throwing his black bag over his shoulders casually. His chocolate brown hair ruffled most cutely with the wind blowing furiously (with help of Tomoyo and that big fan of hers). Well, now's my entrance, aint it?

Oh. Wait. Where are those flying sheets of papers? Oh yeah. **I'm** supposed to throw them.

Then "_Out of the blue"_, a bunch of papers flew "right by me"(haha…yea right). I immediately ran forward, brushing my long auburn curls out of my face, aware that my skirt was flying up a little. I squeaked a "Eek!" as my papers blew right past Syaoran, and of course, I too ran after themwhen suddenly a extremely big gush of wind whipped right at my back—or more at my butt, and I was FULLY aware that my navy blue skirt flew right up and…and……purposely letting Syaoran have a full view of my panties…

I quickly whirled around and glared at Syaoran, who was slightly red in the face. "Did you see anything just now?" I asked him suspiciously, trying to get my hair out of my face and mouth.

"Well…" he started, then cracked at grin. "So you like strawberries, eh? They're quite pink too."

…

……

………

I think I'm going to die from embarrassment right now. "What…what are you………" I asked nervously, my face turning several shades of red, how heart almost bursting out from my throat.

"Goina catch your papers, Kinomoto? Better hurry and let's hope I'll meet you tomorrow again on a windy day." He flashed me one of his amazingly handsome smiles, leaving me…just staring at him. I shook my head feverishly. '_SAKURA! WHY are you just standing there? Get a move on it girl! Don't let him get the best of you!_'

Well. At least I had a conversation with the Li Syaoran. Though not a really…appropriate one, I must add. Why do I even BOTHER liking him? He's soo arrogant, and cocky, and thinks he's so smart and good-looking…well actually he IS but………ARGG blame me for being a hopeless fool in love! And ANYWAYS he didn't even _offer_ to help me! Some gentlemen! Ah well, his perspective on him shall soon change later...Hohohohoho! Uh-oh. I think I've been around Tomoyo a little toooo long.

I glanced up at Tomoyo, who winked at me and mouthed, "There's still tomorrow!". Oh joy.

Well…erm…that was certainly interesting, was it not? And I APOLOGIZE for the lateness of my updating! Sorry! Also, you might find that this chapter is exxtreeemeelyyy full of sarcastic ness! You know sometimes when you just feel SO sarcastic that you do…well things like _this_! LOL! I'll try to update as soon as possible but now what has caught my attention…is CLOUD AND SQUALL! YAY! Yes, I'm extremely obsessed!

Well ciao .

Lil Angel Rini

btw…I might be changing my name to: bubblegum-kissez cuz it sounds soo cute! So when you are looking for my pen name, try to change it to this, tHNX


	3. Day2: MY wonderful Partner Syao and

**Disclaimer: **Need I say more? CCS belongs to CLAMP…gr…unfortunately :bursts into tears: SYAORAANNNN:apparates off to find him and 'im hers O. :

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**14 Days of Fun- Chapter 3: Day-3: MY wonderful Partner Syao; and the Unplanned Plan (Part 1)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-

LING! My alarm clock rang loudly, but I paid no heed to it, as I flung out an arm out of my soft covers, and knocked the poor lil' clock on the ground, wires flying out as I broke **another** clock…6th one this month.

_Tick tock tick tock_. The hours flew by me in a quick flash, seconds turning into minutes, minutes eventually turning into a big whole hour.

Abuptly out of nowhere, a dog barked soundly and a cat snarled ferociously. THIS got me up in a quick jolt, as I sat up in my bed quickly. Rubbing my eyes groggily, juxtaposing on getting up…but much, much too lazy. You see, my limbs weren't exactly cooperating with me this morning.

When out of the corner of my, I spotted my other clock laid on my desk (you see, that was where the 'tick tocking' was coming from so loudly). I took my feet out from under the snug covers and placed them on my hard toupe-colored floor.

I craned my neck, taking a close look at my cherry-coloured clock…11:25…SHIIIT! I'M SOO DEAD! Why haven't anyone wokin' me up yet? Grrr…damn that brother! He knew Dad was going out earlier this morning!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Finally! The class door!" I though hurriedly, as I ran through the empty hallway, a random sheet of paper whirling around like a hurricane…I was mesmerized for a second…whoah. Paper.

I slammed the door open with a huge "BAM" making all heads turn towards me. I panted and hugged, waving one arm in the air, breathing out "I'm sosososossosorryi'mlateMs.Suzuki-sanPLEASEOHPLEASEOHGAWWDDPLE-LEASEFORGIVEME I—" The teacher looked at me, and said, "Oh that's okay Kinomoto. Please take a seat. " I sighed a breath of relief, and sat next to Chiharu who seemed to have a worried look on her face.

Good thing I have a extremely nice and…er…_foolish_(AMUAHAHAHA!) teach second period!. "Whew!"

Ms. Suzuki smiled at me kindly, continuing on. "Well Kinomoto, I have just assigned partners to everyone, because we are doing a social studies project on any given historical person. You are partnered with…" she trailed off, scanning her clipboard with the list of names.

Finally she looked up and said simply, "Li Syaoran."

I gaped, unable to hide my fleeting glee of happiness. AH HA! Now that little lover boy with within my grasp…I started to clap my hands excitedly, when I realized where I was with my beloved classmates staring at me with an obscure look. "Um…hehehe…" I laughed awkwardly in the moment.

Naoko and Chiharu both gaped at me too, with envy diluting their eyes both exclaiming. "Sa-ku-ra-CHAN! You're so lucky! You getta be with MR. Hottie!" I blinked at them and pretended to frown, trying to conceive that my heart was jumping with obvious joy. "What are you guys talking about?" My eyebrows creased together (oh MAN! I SIMPLY couldn't resist the moment of this…WHOAH!), as I walked reputedly to my…Syao-kun…I sighed mentally, and plopped down into the seat next to him.

He stared into my jaded pools, smirking lightly that same damned grin he always had plastered onto his gorgeous, handsome, fantabulous, alluring, stunning, hot, cute, er…let's not get off topic now…with the 'Syaoran' topic there was no telling how long I could talk. Anywho, I tried to advert my attention to a given sheet of paper, lying on top of the wooden desk. Frowning, I looked at him directly, and said boldly, "What?" Still having the same smirk unchangingly, he shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing…" he responded, still with a hint of amusement in his tone.

I shrugged my shoulders also, and tried to think less of my 'obsession' (…or is it attraction?) to my handsome, gorgeous, fantabulous, alluring, stunning, hot, cute, benevolent...(Why do I ALWAYS get carried away?), as little as possible. I looked down at my sheet of paper, lying lonesomely on the desk and began to scribbled our names down.

"Due date…instructions…more name of person…." I mumbled to myself, when I stopped at the 'name of person' printed in fine, black jet ink. I gazed up again, my eyes dancing at a bored Syaoran, looking at me dully. "We're doing THE **GIRL**!" I exclaimed with joy, my eyes transforming into emerald stars. Oh damnit all. Was it just me, or was Tomoyo's influence over-powering me? NOO!

Out of the blue, another light smirk played upon his fine and delicious…er…looking features again, and at least he spoke up. "Hopefully those clothing that we sore are _longer_ isn't that right." Upon hearing those words, my face burned up and turned crimson. I was speechless for a while, when I regained my original posture…and the school bell rang loudly, the sound still echoing in my ears.

I got up, my chair falling soundly onto the classroom floor making a huge clackity sound. Stuttering, I responded, "Wha…WHAT are you talking about?"

He just left one more amused smirked towards my direction, got up, and quickly joined up with his friends.

How, right at his moment, do I want to strangle him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Menacing shoves and large, clear sweat drops are all that happens when you move from one class to other, just the right life, huh. As I pasted through the jumbles and buzzes of the squishy hallway, I immediately spotted my mischievous amethyst eyed friend, who was apparently talking…I gasped…HAPPILY TO ERIOL, and he was holding MY stack of fanfictions! The loves of my life, the source of my survival, my_ fanfictions_ that I printed from was empowered by the evil and deceiving friend of that luscious Syao!

I sneaked out into the grassy courtyard, tracing Tomoyo's and Eriol's footsteps, quickly climbing swiftly up a tree and listened in onto their convo. Hehe. _Now_ I love life.

"…Thank-you, Tomoyo-chan my dear(WTF eh?), for lending me these wonderful…er…fanfictions." I would hear Eriol say sneaking a gaze from the tops of the tree I glanced down at them. Oh no. What was Eriol doing? The blue-hair CREEP had reached over to Tomoyo, touching her pale slender hand, and frikkeenn _kissed_ it. Meep. And so, I screeched out a scream, only realizing where I was…when a rough hand clamped my mouth shut.

"Be quiet you!" hissed the low murmur…which sounded obfuscately familiar. I quickly darted my eyes around, head turned to only face that of: gorgeous chocolate hair ruffling in the breeze of the afternoon air, dazzling arrays of amber flashed at me, that absolutely perfect chiseled face---

"Kinomoto?" he spoke again, those stunning words coming out of HIS mouth, saying **my** name. I flushed slightly of light crimson. Dude, I swear I'm turning crazy. Blinking and regaining my "nice" posture, brushing a few strands of auburn locks floating in my face, I coughed and spoke up. "Yes, Li?" I questioned, attempting to bate my lashy emerald eyes towards his direction, restraining an urge not to say "Syao-Kun", instead of "Li". Blegh. Formality.

"Well be quiet! I'm trying to---" he paused, still in his low whispered slightly agitated when…he smirked "flirtatiously" at me. Or so I thought.

"Gomen…" I said in an apologetic tone. Right. Remind me why I was saying sorry again. Rakishly he grinned at me with another of those to-die-for-gorgeous-hawt-amused grins. "It's okay, perfectly alright." And in my ingenuity, cleverly contrived thoughts, I actually thought he was hitting on me.

I flipped my hair back with another cute toss…when…I felt something murky crawling though my hair. MY initiate reaction was to gasp and shout, "ATTACK OF THE EVIL AND CRPTIC FANFICTION STRIKES!" Then a lightly would crack in the background, and Syaoran will swoon over me with love-filled gazes…ahh…All Bliss. But unfortunately, what crawled there…was…was…a spider? Naw, too cliché for my liking…it was….my expression turned emote deadpan. A tiny, yellow BIRD was frikkin' SLEEPING in my hair!

I made a noise of frustration, obvious my exertion advances had no seeming affect upon my dearest Syao-kun here, or rather he was simply amused that a BRID was stuck in my HAIR. Oh just great.

At this point he was even laughing harder, even thought he was supposed to suppress out voice from being heard to Tomoyo and Eriol.

"A…" more laughter, "…biRD!" He now nearly yelled in the midst of the moment. It was certainly amusing, but from bellow us dark raven locks swiveled in the direction of the tree tops above them with another indigo head.

"Did I just hear someone say 'bird'?" Tomoyo interrogated in sheer surprise. Eriol flashed a handsome grin at Tomoyo's direction, as if contemplating in his mind who he knew it really was. His silver glass spectacles flashed in the advertation of he bright sunlight, nearly blinding her to tears.

"It must be a…" he trailed off, still flashing the spell-binding grin at her, and Tomoyo herself waiting in veracious anticipation. Syaoran and I both held our breaths…The seconds ticked by loudly…

1 second gone by…  
2 seconds gone by…  
3 seconds gone by…

"A bird." He finally pronounced out smartly, and Tomoyo, Syaoran and I both face-faulted.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shortly after Eriol and Tomoyo had thoroughly discussed something unknown to our ears, they left the shading spot under the tree (oh GAWD TOMOYO! I wanted to spend more time with cuddlin' with Syao-kun!).

I gazed over at Syaoran's intense amber pools, speaking up. "…should we follow?" he gazed back, his amber eyes truly turning intense. "Of course!" he answered with great enthusiasm, another smirk evident on his face.

5 minutes passed by…we both yawned.

"What do you think Eriold and Tomoyo are doing right now?" I interrogated.

"What do you think?"

I shrugged.

"Hm. I wonder."

"Hmm."

Was it just me, or were we turning LAZY? We both slumped on our branches, wanted to do nothing but let the wind blow in our faces.

We yawned.

We sat.

We eventually laid down.

We eventually fell asleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Somewhere off in the distance, a pair—male and female both cackled in a cryptic manner, one did a 'ohohohoho!' and the other one…it was more of a 'tcheheheuamaumauchehe…"

And in both of their hands, held a white glassy bottle with a label of…

"_ohohohohohoho!"_

"_tcheheheheuamuamauchehehe!" _

Sleeping powder? Naw!

"_ohohohohohoho!"_

"_tcheheheheuamuamauchehehe!" _

Fainting powder? Nope!

"_ohohohohohoho!"_

"_tcheheheheuamuamauchehehe!" _

Dull-ing Powder? No…

"_ohohohohohoho!"_

"_tcheheheheuamuamauchehehe!" _

Alcoholic-Drunkness Powder! Damn that MUST be right! Er…no!

"_ohohohohohoho!"_

"_tcheheheheuamuamauchehehe!" _

Poisonous catnip Powder! Nopeee!

"_ohohohohohoho!"_

"_tcheheheheuamuamauchehehe!" _

Too-obbsessed-with-Li-to-think Powder? Dude I would die to have that! …Um…wrong again.

"_ohohohohohoho!"_

"_tcheheheheuamuamauchehehe!" _

…AH HA! Dirty-Eriol's-Lusty-Thoughts-Powder! (A hand comes and thwacks you. "You're going off topic!")

"_ohohohohohoho!"_

"_tcheheheheuamuamauchehehe!" _

Fine…(? "You giving up?)…

"_ohohohohohoho!"_

"_tcheheheheuamuamauchehehe!" _

Lazy Powder? Jeez!

_That took you long 'nuff._

-.-;;

(Tomoyo and Eriol, still in the 'distance', had to run off and get a drink of water due to Sakura's lack of seriousness in this matter, Day 3 Shall continue later. )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meh Ending Notes:** Lol! Er…if any of you were offended by the last part (the narrator being all mean and all…-looks around- 'It's not me I swear!...o.0…damn I just lied…'), gomen nasai!

-Authoress bows apologetically, whilst…whilst! Eriol, Tomoyo, Syao-kun, and Sakura, the one who caused all this chaos doodle off in the background? They're ruining the walls!-

-Authoress goes off the find a way to pulverize them…as SOON as she gets more ideas to seduce **her** Syao-kun faster than Sakura does…ehehehhehe…-

Ja ne!

And by the way! I also apologize of the extremely long hiatus to update…Summer is almost ending and I haven't uploaded ANYTHING except for this chapter! Summer classes ;) Anywho, I have taken my exit…two-three sentences ago! Why am I still here?

Bubblegumkissez.


End file.
